wizardess_heartfandomcom-20200214-history
The Love Holiday
The Love Holiday was a slot event that ran in March 03, 2016 and came back in February 06 to 18, 2017. Announcement(s) (From oldest to newest.) March 03, 2016, NTT. Solmare Facebook: we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #181 -Event Announcement by Azusa Kuze, Randy March- Azusa “Look at those sweet dresses...I know this one particular person will be making a mad dash for them anytime soon...3, 2, 1...” Randy “Woooooooow! Look at those!!!! They look so yummy!!!” Azusa “See, here he comes...I knew it.” Randy “Hey! Do you think they’re eatable?!” Azusa “No, I don’t think so.” Randy “Hmm...But you won’t know unless you try, right? *Wink* Let me prepare knife and fork!” Azusa “...Your endless curiosity always amazes me, Randy. ”ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare Facebook. Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #181. Retrieved on May 13, 2018. February 06, 2017, NTT. Solmare Facebook: we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #329 Gedonelune Academy’s Journal -Event Announcement by Elias Goldstein, Leon- Elias “Hello, everyone. The popular slot, The Love Holiday will be back by demand with additional avatar items, which includes extremely cute dress...” Leon “...I see.” Elias “I couldn’t obtain all, so I’ll try my best to get them this time...” Leon “Oh... They have sweets. Oh, they have a cute apron too...” Elias “I’ll make sure to get them for you.” Leon “I’m sure she will look cute with that hairstyle too...” Elias “Indeed... Well, I wish all the best.” Leon “I know you can do it...”ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare Facebook. Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #329. Retrieved on May 14, 2018. Note *Costed x1 Gedonelune Medal per play. Were made for this event: *7 stories, being one for each character: Elias, Yukiya, Luca, Klaus, Randy, Azusa and Joel. *x avatar items 2017 back by demand: *1 avatar set, "marshmallow," all the rest was the same as from 2016. This event stories came back in the events: *Klaus! Klaus! Klaus! -Stories- *YukiyAmore -Stories- *Love Love Elias & Luca *Randy & Mascots Rush -Stories- Summary Intro From 2016: "Love is in the air ♡. The Love Holiday 2016. The most romantic day for all the lovers. Put on your Sunday best, enjoy the sweet date! Are you ready to read the heart-melting stories?! Those are beyond your imagination. He worked so hard to make this day perfect for you..." From 2017: "Put on Your Sunday best ♡. Preserve Yourself in His Sugary Love. Back By Demand The Love Holiday." Story(ies) Elias: At the botanical garden, Elias Goldstein asked Liz Hart on a date. In class she was wondering if she should use a ribbon Amelia gave her when she heard the next day was going to be the Love Holiday. Liz remembered that when she was little she used to read a picture book of the holiday, that the goddess of love was born the same time the emotion of love started to blossom in humanity, since then the goddess' birthday became the Love Holiday. The book last page was made so, when it was opened, the goddess would pop out to bless all the couples. Luca Orlem commented how now the holiday was more like a "Present Trade Day." The following day Elias got from his closet an old photographic camera, a magical tool that take and print out pictures instantaneously. As it was broken he had to fix it. In their classroom, the couple took a picture, and Elias gave his present to Liz, an original magical tool made by him: a book with blank pages, when placing a picture in it, the picture's scene becomes an hologram and float up from the book, like a "pop up book." Liz then gives his present a bookmark with its pattern sewed by her. Trivia *The "marshmallow" outfit was available in OZ+ as well. Gallery 2016: Kt4301.jpg|Chapter Cover Love_holiday_2016_ad.jpg|Ad Love_holiday_print1.jpg|print 2017: Love_holiday_2017_1.jpg|2017 Love_holiday_2017_3.jpg|2017 avatars.png love holiday missing avatars.png|the three missing avatar icons were rewards for frequent spins love holiday chibi liz.jpg|Chibi Liz for Love Holiday event stories love holiday.jpg|Available stories Category:Events Category:Slot Events